company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Wonder Please Stay Tuned IDs
1st Bumper (September 2, 1997-February 29, 2000, September 11, 2001-January 31, 2006) Bumper: On a changing-color background (a la Paramount Home Entertainment's Acid Trip warning screen), we see yellow text that reads: "Please stay tuned following this video presentation for previews of other Sesame Street home videos and audio products". Variant: Starting with Elmo's World: Wild Wild West!, the bumper plays at a faster rate. FX/SFX: The color-changing background. Music/Sounds: On 1997-1998 videos, a jazzy flute combined with violins is heard. On 1999-2000 videos, the last seconds of the 1969-1992 Sesame Street closing theme is heard. Later tapes have this bumper completely silent. Availability: Seen on most Sesame Street videos of that time. Scare Factor: None. Low for the early versions unless the jazzy tune may scare you. * Flute and Violins (1997-1998): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0U_6XrT0ek * Sesame Street Harmonica Theme (1999-2000): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WEXcyV7roM Examples of where to find each variant: * Version 1 (September 2, 1997-February 3, 1998): Elmo Saves Christmas (1997 reprint), William Wegman's Mother Goose Fiesta and Big Bird Gets Lost * Version 2 (January 12, 1999-February 29, 2000): Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs, Kids Favorite Songs, Count it Higher (Sony Wonder copy), The Adventures of Elmo In Grouchland Sing & Play, Sesame Street Family Feature Starring Elmo!, Sesame Street Family Feature Starring Big Bird and Ernie!, Elmo's World: Dancing, Music, Books! and CinderElmo * Version 3 (September 11, 2001-January 31, 2006): Elmo's World: Wild Wild West, Kids Favorite Songs 2, Computer Caper, Elmo's World: Springtime Fun, Elmo's World: Wake Up With Elmo, Ernie & Bert's Word Play, Elmo Visits The Firehouse, Elmo's World: Happy Holidays, Elmo's World: Head To Toe With Elmo, Zoe's Dance Moves, Elmo's World: The Great Outdoors, Sesame Sings Karaoke, Three Bears & a New Baby, Elmo's Word: Elmo Has Two, What's The Name Of That Song, A Magical Halloween Adventure, Elmo's World: Families Mail & Bath Time, Elmo's World: The Street We Live On, A Celebration Of Me Grover, Happy Healthy Monsters, Elmo's World: Food, Water & Exercise, Elmo Visits the Doctor, Friends to the Rescue, and Elmo's World: Reach for the Sky 2nd Bumper (April 14-July 7, 1998) Bumper: On a changing-color spinning background, we see the same text as before in capitals. FX/SFX: The colorful background spinning and the letters. Pretty nice effects that still hold up well today! Music/Sounds: An excerpt of the instrumental version of the Elmocize song. Availability: Seen on Elmopalooza! (Version 1), The Alphabet Jungle Game and The Great Numbers Game Scare Factor: It can range from medium to high. The urban sounder combined with the psychedelic background are bound to scare more than a few. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00pVaWM4xoI 3rd Bumper (May 2, 2000-May 15, 2001) Bumper: On a light blue background, we see the text in a blue Helvetica font: "Please stay tuned after this program for other exciting shows from Sony Wonder". FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: Ugh, WAY too plain! This looks like it was done in only 3 minutes. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Sesame Street videos from the era, such as Elmo's World: Babies, Dogs & More, Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing & More, Let's Make Music, Elmo's World: Flowers, Bananas & More, Elmo's Musical Adventure: The Story of Peter and the Wolf, Elmo's Magic Cookbook, and Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games & More. Scare Factor: None. It's just boring. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Sony Pictures IDs